It is the goal of this project to develop an improved membrane lung suitable for long-term pulmonary and cardiopulmonary support. Current activities center around: 1. applying carbon dioxide elimination techniques to specific experimental situations for pulmonary assist, 2. developing a carbon dioxide membrane lung for high efficiency carbon dioxide elimination at low blood flows, 3. improving blood compatibility of membranes for use in the membrane lung. We are investigating the advantages of carbon containing membrane for improved blood compatibility, 4. investigating the nature of pulmonary capillary blood flow, factors affecting capillary blood flow, and means to alter pulmonary capillary blood flow. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kolobow, T., Gattinoni, L., Tomlinson, T., and Pierce, J.: "Control of breathing using an extracorporeal membrane lung. Anesthesiology. 46: 138-141, 1977. Kolobow, T., Tomlinson, T., and Pierce, J.: "Blood compatibility of methyl, methyl vinyl, methyl phenyl, and trifluoropropylmethylvinyl silicone rubber without silica fillers in the spiral-coiled membrane lung. J. Biomed. Mater. Res. 11: 471-481, 1977.